Hunter and Vampire Volume 11: Resolution
by jacques0
Summary: Asuka confront Rei and will the vampire finally tell Asuka the truth? Meanwhile Shinji get jealous and a dark plot is brewing threatening to seperate the two. AU Volume 11 in the series
1. SEELE

**Hey guys, I'm back. it's been a while hasn't it? I started writing this since three weeks ago and i'm glad i'm finally updating it and i hope you guys enjoy it also.**

HUNTER + VAMPIRE

VOLUME 11

RESOLUTION

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Shinji and Asuka go on their first date after a week of dating, which took place in the Tokyo-3 festival. Just when the night was about to be sealed with a kiss, it quickly went south as Asuka noticed Rei, who had returned to Japan, in the crowds. She followed the vampire wanting to know why she gravitates toward her, now the question remains. Will Rei finally concede in Asuka or will she push the redhead away?_

Chapter Forty Two

SEELE

**Unknown location**

Gendo Ikari was standing in the middle of a large and empty room. It was dark, the only source of light solely fixed upon the man's figure. He was dressed in a suit, his red tinted glasses on top of his nose.

Then a large hum started as a hologram appeared in front of him, bearing the shape of a man but gave nothing away about his identity.

"_You require an audience with us_?" a voice asked.

"Yes," Gendo answered him, his voice devoid of emotions.

At his answer, other holograms started to appear with a SOUND ONLY written on each of them. They were all numbered from 1 to 5 except the human shaped one.

"_Ikari," _Number 2 said, "_You bear news?"_

"The Vampire Rei Ayanami is in possession of half of the Angel Tears known as the Ying Yang blade," Gendo said.

"_The news does not surprise us," _the Human hologram said, "_I was already aware of that fact…but the news of what concern me is the location of the Lance of Longinus."_

"_Have you already dispatched retrievers to find the Lance?" _Number 4 asked.

"_My source tells me that it had been removed from its resting place," _the Human hologram said.

"_How is that possible?" _Number 1 asked, "_No Vampires or otherwise could have controlled its power."_

"_No vampire could," _Number 5 added, "_IT will means that the one responsible isn't a Vampire."_

"_Could it have been a Hunter?" _Number 3 asked.

"_Quite possibly," _The Human hologram said.

An image suddenly popped up in the air in front of Gendo's face. The picture was of a woman in her mid-twenties. The man narrowed her eyes slightly.

"_This is Kyoko Soryu," _The Human hologram said, "_She is the last person to have wield the Lance of Longinus before her unfortunate death. I am absolutely sure that someone with close relation to her could have controlled the Lance."_

"_What do you mean 'close relation'?" _Number 2 asked, curiosity in his accented voice.

"_Blood related," _The Human hologram said, "_It could be brother, sister, cousin_…or even children."

Gendo pushed up his glasses. He knew who they were speaking of which made him wonder why Rei had neglected to tell him this. Didn't the vampire trust him?

"_Don't you have any information to share with us Gendo Ikari?" _

Gendo blinked. It was like the man was…_daring _him to lie.

"Yes," Gendo said, "The child of Kyoko Soryu. I know where she lives, but retrieving the Lance will be problematic for us for Rei Ayanami had shown interest in her."

"_Separate them," _Number 1 said, "_Do what you must. Retrieving the Lance is top priority."_

"If it is what you wish," Gendo said.

"_I will send the information to our retriever that had been sent," _Number 1 said.

"Understood," Gendo said.

"_HAIL SEELE," _The voices said together.

"Hail SEELE," Gendo repeated.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Why…_Why _do you mean so much to me Rei?"

Rei looked at the redhead in front of her. _How do you answer a question like that_? _How_ does she tell Asuka what she really is to the vampire…_How_?

"Asuka…I…"

The most feared vampire in the world is at lost for words. Never before she would have thought that it would be so hard to speak. It was as if her throat constricted in itself…the words stuck there, refusing to come out.

"I…"

_Say something, _a voice told her, _tell her the truth._

_How do you tell her without sounding strange?_

"W…What do you mean?"

_What are you doing Rei? _the voice asked.

Asuka's blue eyes showed some confusion.

"Your question," Rei said softly, "What does it mean?"

Asuka looked away, her face reddening a little.

"I…I don't know," she answered, "It's just that…ever since."

As she spoke, her hand went to her neck, her skin reddening even more and Rei's eyes widened. She remembered that day quite clearly…in fact, it had been in her mind for day.

"I…I just been having these feelings," Asuka continued, "I didn't know how to handle them, so I decided to date Shinji…anything to make them go away."

Rei simply stared.

"And…seeing you tonight…even for that split second," the redhead continued, "All of those feelings just start bursting forward, and I couldn't control them…I…I just wanted to have you near me again…"

The vampire took her into a hug. Rei felt Asuka's arms encircling her body and tightening her hold upon her body.

"Not another word Asuka," she breathed in the redhead's ear.

Suddenly lightning flashed above them drawing the two's attention toward the sky as rain started to fall. The two looked back at each other and a slight chuckle came from Rei.

"I didn't even bring an umbrella," Asuka said.

"C'mon," Rei said, taking her hand, "My car isn't too far from here."

Asuka stared at their joined hands and looked back up at Rei's face, which had her red eyes glowing softly. To anyone, the effect would have been terrifying but to Asuka, the vampire looked beautiful, and without her noticing, a smile was on her lips.

"Okay,"

The two took off running as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

**Flight to Japan.**

A man was seating looking out at the window when his phone beeped slightly. Taking it out he searched what was send as his eyes red hat was sent. The picture of a girl fifteen to sixteen with a name and an address with the word in bold written underneath it.

**POSSESSOR OF THE LANCE OF LONGINUS-TO BE ELIMINATED.**

"I never knew Kyoko had a child," he said, a light grin on his face, "This should be interesting."

"_We are now arriving in Tokyo airspace and will be landing soon, so please stay in your seat_," a voice said, "_There will be rain showers_…"

The man put his phone back into his pocket, leaning back into his chair, his grin growing deadly.

**Yeah the danger is growing closer.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	2. A reason why

**Next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Forty-Three

A reason why

Misato was worried.

Asuka was supposed to be back nearly an hour ago, and as she sat watching TV waiting as the tick-tock of the clock echoed within the silent apartment.

_Why is she so late? _Misato thought.

"She is still not back," Hikari asked.

The Hunter had stepped back into the room, dressed in her Hunter outfit.

"We're going out to get her then," she continued when Misato shook his head.

The purple haired woman stood up.

"Where do you think we should start looking?"

"Let's start by the fireworks area," Hikari told her, "Maybe we can start there."

"Maybe," the woman said, her worry still evident on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rei had lead Asuka toward where her blue Porsche was parked. The rain was coming into a light drizzle now as the two girls entered inside. Rei seating behind the wheels, she glanced toward her passenger taking Asuka in.

The girl looked oddly pale in the moonlight, her kimono which had clung to her body because of the rain and now see through as Rei's red eyes took in the creamy white skin underneath it, and her hand twitched slightly to touch her…

_Get a grip on yourself, _she thought shaking her head.

"Rei," Asuka asked, drawing her attention, "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Rei said, before she started the car, "I'll give you a ride home."

The Porsche drove through the streets and Rei had turned on the heater, so that Asuka could be warm and the redhead thanked her. The moments passed in complete silence. Then Asuka decided to break it.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Rei glanced toward her.

"What do you want to know Asuka?"

The redhead's blue eyes shone.

"About what's going on between us, and why that is my feelings for you are changing?" she asked.

Rei's hand tightens on the wheel, but didn't answer. Noticing this, Asuka's face slightly fell.

"Don't…don't you want to tell me?"

"It's…It's not like I don't want to tell you Asuka," Rei said softly.

The redhead leaned her head to the side, looking at the vampire.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"_I don't want to take your future away alright?" _Rei said quickly.

Asuka blinked in confusion.

"My future?"

Rei sighed.

"If I told you anything," Rei continued, "It will be your entire life in a nutshell…, but I don't want this future…not for you. I don't want to turn you into what I am."

Asuka eyes widened slightly.

"Rei…Rei listen to me," she said, cutting off the vampire, "What is it? What do you mean '_turn me'_?"

Rei's hand tightened even more on the wheel and any stronger she could rip it off from its position.

"You…You're my mate Asuka," Rei said in a small voice.

The redhead froze in her seat. _Mate?_

"In mate you mean…"

"My other half…soul mate, whatever Humans call it," Rei said lowering her face, as her blue hair shadowed it.

"A…_Are you serious_?"

Rei nodded.

"How…How did you know?"

Rei chuckled softly. She had expected Asuka to start freaking out, but the redhead surprised her a little by this.

"I…I didn't realize it at first," she said, "But…I noticed I was getting awfully protective of you…Lilly was the one to tell me what was really happening. I never expected a Hunter to be my mate."

Asuka stayed silent and Rei swallowed heavily, thinking the worse.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…"

"What's so bad about it?"

Rei turned her crimson eyes toward Asuka.

"_What_?"

"What's so bad about being a Vampire's mate?"

Rei looked at the redhead beside her. _Is she serious? Don't she see the danger?_

"Asuka, our kind are enemies," she said, explaining it, "Do you realize what would happen if either side found out? I'm already widely known by the entire Vampire Community and a dangerous enemy to them and the Hunters. If they find out that you're mated to me, _you'll be in danger for the rest of your life."_

Asuka glanced downward.

"You see…this is why I didn't wanted to tell you," Rei told her, "I don't want you to become a target because of me."

A few seconds of silence passed, as Rei was reminded once again that Kaworu was aware of Asuka being her mate and secretly planned to do something about it. As she thought about the mate thing with Asuka, she knew that her and Asuka could never actually be together at least, she'll be happy to know that the redhead is safe from harm…

"_What if I don't care?"_

Rei snapped her head toward Asuka, her mouth actually hanging open.

"What if I don't care about all of this," Asuka said her blue eyes piercing the vampire's crimson ones.

"Asuka…"

"I'm already considered an outcast by the Hunters because I saved your life remembers," the redhead continued, before sighing, "Rei, this concerns me also for it is my feelings for you that are involved in this…and, I don't want any secret between us…not after today."

Rei glanced at the redhead.

"You sure you don't want to have at least a normal life?" she asked, "with Shinji and your friends."

Asuka shook her head.

"All of this would have caught up with me," she said, "one way or another. Normal is overrated anyway…thought I have _no idea_ what I'm going to say to Shinji tomorrow at school."

Rei chuckled a little.

"Just don't tell him anything that had to do with any of this," she said, "technically speaking, you are still his girlfriend."

Asuka sighed, "Do you think…I should break up with him?"

Rei remembered what Toji had told her about Shinji back at the Festival an hour ago.

_He had been in love with Asuka since forever now._

"Don't," she said, "This boy truly loves you…just stay with him…at least for a little while longer. It will be suspicious if you suddenly broke it off with him after only one week."

Asuka gives her a nod.

"I guess you're right," she said, and then she hesitate a light blush on her cheeks, drawing Rei's attention.

"What is it?"

"Do you…Do you think I could kiss you?"

Rei's eyes widened to dinner plate sizes, as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Are…_Are you sure_?" the vampire asked, "I mean…you just found out about all of this a few minutes ago…"

"_Please Rei," _Asuka whispered.

Rei watched her for a few moments, battling herself into accepting or not, but for once in her life, gives in into the temptation as she nodded faintly.

* * *

Asuka couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. It was more surprising since Rei had agreed and concluded that the vampire must have wanted this as much as she does. Asuka wanted to feel those lips on her skin again…so much that it hurt. Leaning forward, she got closer to the vampire's beautiful face, seeing Rei doing the same. She can feel her heart hammering into her chest as the vampire's alluring scent invaded her nose as she reached closer…

Then she feel them, pressing softly against hers in an almost timid way. It was a strange experience to be kissing another girl but the strangeness was the farthest thing from Asuka's mind at this point. Rei's lips tasted so good, that all she wanted was to have more, and felt Rei's body move slightly as she leaned even more toward the vampire who had a strange purring noise coming from its throat…

Then the ringing of a cell phone broke the two girls from their _kiss-which-turned-make-out session_, and Asuka gasped seeing that Rei's eyes were as black as night.

**I'm pretty sure some of you are saying "about damn time" or other saying "What the hell am i reading?" If you're the second one. Try starting at Volume One Kay.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Friction

**And this the next. ENJOY**

Chapter Forty-Four

Friction

**MATE! MINE! MARK HER! MINE**

Rei had to use all of her strength not to let the beast within her take over. The kiss was what she wanted and gotten from Asuka but the rest, she almost lost control of herself as the beast had reared its head forward.

"Rei…_your eyes_," Asuka said, looking at her half-surprised, half-amazed.

Rei blinked as her black eyes slowly turned back to their original crimson red.

She had tasted Asuka's blood before and knew the taste was something that she couldn't compare to anything, but today she found that she was wrong. There is something that she can compare it to, and that was Asuka's lips…

If it wasn't for that damn cell phone that was in her pocket, she didn't think she would have wanted to stop, thought part of her was glad they stopped. She didn't want to go all possessive and territorial on Asuka.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Asuka," she said, reeling in her desire.

Asuka removed herself from the position they were in and Rei could see that the girl's cheeks were both bright red from what had just occurred.

"You better get going," Rei said to her, "you wouldn't want Misato to worry about you."

Asuka nodded, cheeks still burning as she opened the door stepping out in the cool night air. Then she turned toward the vampire.

"Thanks for the ride Rei," she said.

"Anytime," Rei answered with a smile, "You know…you just cheated on Shinji right?"

Asuka chuckled.

"You aren't a guy are you Rei?" she said, "I don't think that qualify as _cheating_, but if I was with girl on the other hand…"

Rei chuckled a little, "If you say so."

"Goodnight Rei," Asuka said with a small wave.

"Goodnight Asuka," Rei answered, giving her a nod.

The redhead smiled at her again before closing the door. Rei seated there, watching her walk away in her kimono that showed all the right curves as the redhead headed toward the building.

"_Sweet dreams," _she whispered.

She then, leaned back against her seat, letting out a sigh. Rei then wondered if she had done the right thing in telling Asuka. She didn't know of what she really was afraid of. Sure she had told Asuka some of her fears…But _why _had she been so hesitant?

"When did my life turn into a clichéd vampire love story?" Rei murmured.

Then the ringing cell phone pulls her out of her reveries which she realized she had forgotten about it. Letting out a frustrated growl, Rei pulled out the device from within her clothes and answered it.

"Ayanami."

"_Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?"_

Rei blinked.

"_Lilly_?"

"_Yes," _Lilly sighed from the other line.

"Something you want me to know," Rei sighed leaning back into her chair.

She can hear loud conversation going on in the background in a different language than Japanese.

"Where are you anyway Lilly?"

"_Now Rei…don't be mad okay," _Lilly said to her.

"_Lilly_…" Rei growled warningly.

"_Okay, Okay I went to see Light."_

"You _WHAT_?" Rei yelled, "Lilly, do you know how reckless that was…"

"_I know Rei but I had to do it," _Lilly said, "_I had to make sure of something."_

"What exactly?" Rei said, "What is it that you have to go into the lion's den for?"

"_Vlad Drakul Rei," _Lilly said, "_The Elders want to revive Vlad Drakul."_

Rei froze in her seat. Hearing that name brought a trace of fear within her as she visualized the most terrifying vampire of all time…every vampire in the world were afraid of him…even the Elders themselves.

"How…"

"_Even Light doesn't know when it will happen," _Lilly told her.

"If Vlad Drakul got resurrected," Rei said, "This world is as much as over."

She sighed.

"_What are we going to do Rei?"_

"I don't know Lilly," she said, "I just don't know."

She started to car up as the phone beeped in her hand. She looked at it seeing Gendo's name flashing on the screen.

_What does he want now? _She thought.

"Lilly, I've got Gendo on the line," she said, "I'm going to see what he wants."

"_Rei, I've just remembered, there is something else…"_

"You can tell me later Lilly," Rei told her cutting her off, "I'll listen to you then."

She heard Lilly sigh from the other line.

"_Just…be careful okay," _she said.

"I will Lilly."

She switched the call to Gendo's waiting number.

"Hello Gendo," she said.

"_I've got a mission for you," _he said.

Rei raised her eyebrow.

"I've got to kill someone for you?" she guessed.

"_No,_" Gendo said, "_In the coast of Japan, they will be an exchange of materials, weapons that were created by GERHIN. It had been stolen from one of your branch. Recovering the weapons is your only priority, regardless of the people still around. Kill them all, understand_."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Can you tell me what I'm looking for?"

"_The information is in my office," _Gendo told her, "_Get to GERHIN building immediately."_

"Sure."

The line went dead.

Rei snapped the phone shut. Why now, of all time, Gendo had to send her on a mission.

"You really have bad timing Gendo," she murmured.

Then Rei started to think about what Lilly just told her. The Council was planning to bring Vlad Drakul to life. This was the craziest thing she ever heard so far and that monster, once awake, will completely annihilate everything.

Why was the question she was thinking about? Why would they bring him back?

Shaking her head, Rei continued to drive down the road, her Porsche heading toward the GERHIN building. She had a meeting to attend to.

* * *

Asuka stepped into her apartment, softly closing the door behind her. She sighed softly, before putting her fingers against her lips, lost in her thoughts. Never in her life had she thought she will be kissing another girl, let alone a vampire. When she had tasted Rei's lips, she had only being going for a light kiss, but the taste had been so heavenly for lack of better words, and hadn't wanted it to end, she only wanted more…

But then that blasted cell phone had to ring.

_That had been so cliché, _she thought.

"Had a good date?" a voice said, ripping her from her thoughts.

Hikari was standing on the other side of the room, dressed in simple shirt and pants, and her hair wasn't in pigtails with a scowl on her face.

"Hikari?" Asuka said, "Where's Misato?"

"Out there, looking for you," the Hunter responded, "Don't you realize what time is it?"

Asuka glanced at the clock noticing that it was almost two in the morning.

"I…I didn't realize it was so late," she said, surprised.

"I thought Ikari drove a BMW," Hikari told her, "At least that's what Misato told me anyway."

"Rei brought me home," Asuka told her.

"Asuka…those vampires are not to be trusted," Hikari told her.

"They haven't given me a reason not to trust them Hikari," Asuka answered her, "They are my friends…unlike you, I don't judge people by _what_ they are…but _who _they are."

She walked past the Hunter who looked at her retreating back. She didn't understand what Asuka was talking about; after all, Vampires weren't people to begin with. They were a parasite and an enemy…but as she thought that, a small part of Hikari was hurt that Asuka chose the vampire over her…

**Showed a little of Hikari's feeling there, but don't get ahead of yourselves people. it's not what you think it meant.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	4. Trapped

**Hey guys this is the last chapter. Author's Note at the bottom**

Chapter Forty-Five

Trapped

**The next day**

Asuka walked through the school gates, her eyes already searching for a sight of Shinji or the rest of the Stooges, but she couldn't find any of them. Sighing, the redhead glanced toward the parking lot finding Rei's blue Porsche there.

With a little smile, Asuka headed toward the large tree that was on the school ground and found Rei there as she had expected it. The girl was totally focused in the book she was reading, her red eyes seemingly zooming across the page. She looked truly beautiful.

"It's rude to stare you know," Rei said, startling Asuka.

"How did you know I was there," Asuka asked, surprised.

Rei looked up at her, a lazy smile on her lips.

"I recognize your scent."

Asuka returned the smile.

"What are you reading anyway?" She asked as she sat by Rei.

"An _extremely old_ book," Rei answered her.

Asuka looked at the page Rei was on.

"It's not in Japanese," she said, examining the book's page.

"No, it's Latin," Rei told her, "This was the original language that the Vampires spoke before learning other languages…you can say it's my mother's tongue."

"Oh," Asuka said simply.

"You've talked to Shinji yet?" Rei asked her.

Asuka shook her head.

"Couldn't find him on the school grounds," she said, leaning her head into Rei's shoulder, "I'll probably talk to him in class or at lunch. For now, let us enjoy this moment together alright Rei? We did promise to meet here again didn't we?"

Rei stared down at the mass of red hair that was on her shoulder before taking a deep breath, drowning herself in Asuka's delicious scent. She chuckles softly.

"Whatever you wish Asuka,"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The reason Asuka couldn't find the three 'Stooges' as she called them was simple since the trio was one the roof, and they were having a serious conversation.

"Wait…_What_?"

"Can you do it Kensuke?" Shinji asked him.

"Of course I can do it," Kensuke said, outrage in his voice, "But the thing is that you always was against my hacking."

"This is an emergency situation," Shinji said curtly.

"And why again you want me to hack into GERHIN?"

"Rei Ayanami," Shinji said, "I want to know the _truth_ about her."

"Again, _why_?"

"He is jealous Kensuke," Toji spoke out for the first time.

Kensuke turned his head toward the other boy.

"Jealous?"

"Shinji here thinks that Rei and Asuka are more than friends," Toji continued, "Ever since the Festival yesterday."

"Oh," Kensuke said, "_That would be so hot,"_

"I know right," Toji grinned, "Seeing those two _incredible hot girls_ making out…_ah_, every guys dream."

"GUYS, focus," Shinji sighed as he approached the edge of the roof.

"Do you have proof?" Kensuke asked.

"Huh?"

"Proof that Asuka being, _you know_, interested in Rei," Kensuke told him, "'Cause if you're wrong about this…_Asuka will murder you_."

"There is my proof right there, "Shinji said, pointing.

He was looking down toward something as the Toji and Kensuke come to see what he was pointing at, finding a strange sight. Underneath the large tree, both Rei and Asuka were seated, leaning into the tree, but the strange thing was, Asuka had her head on Rei's shoulder and the two seems to be talking with Asuka who had a smile on her face and Rei's face looked content.

"They are just girls," Toji said, shaking his head, "Girls are more touchy-feely with each other than guys are. Instead of trying to build problems in your relationship with Asuka… at least _talk_ to the girl. _GEEZ, _if you're this jealous when Asuka is close to a girl…_what will you do if it was guy_?"

Shinji didn't answer him as he continued to look down at the two girls. He knew Toji was right in a way, but a part of him knew that wasn't only friendship…and he hated the idea as much as he hated the possibility itself.

_I'll fight for her, _he thought, _If that's the case I'll fight for her._

His fists tightened.

* * *

**Lunch period**

Asuka found Shinji seating on a bench during lunchtime. The redhead approached him and Shinji looked up, seeing her come closer, he smiled standing up.

"Hey Asuka," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Hey Shinji," she said, "Listen, I came to apologize…"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Asuka blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm not mad," Shinji told her.

Asuka gives him a glare.

"You sure?"

"Okay, I'll admit that I was a little frustrated," Shinji told her, "But I simply conclude that both you and Rei are close, thought, I don't' know how she got so close to you in such a short amount of time."

That drew a confused look from Asuka.

"What do you mean?"

Shinji looked at her.

"Asuka, don't you remember how long it took us to become friends."

The redhead smirked.

"Well, I thought you guys were a bunch of perverts…you guys still are…at least Kensuke and Toji are."

"Asuka," Shinji sighed, "You think all guys who looked at you weird are perverts."

"I have a good reason to," Asuka said to him, "So…we're okay right."

Shinji smiled at her.

"Yes…we're okay…when you give me an apology kiss?"

"Are you for real?" Asuka deadpanned.

"If you don't," Shinji said, "I'll be angry at you forever and I'll date Miyuki again…just to rub it in."

"Fine fine," Asuka said, "But don't date Miyuki…she is the local whore."

"Such foul language," Shinji said, shaking his head.

Asuka leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips, drawing a few wolf whistle around them. The two broke it off and started laughing. Neither of them noticed Rei looking at their direction.

_You did well Asuka, _the vampire thought, as she headed off campus _at least enjoy a normal life…even for a little while._

* * *

**Old Tokyo docks-Night**

Rei approached the docks, her red eyes scanning the location. The ship was just arriving and she noticed a few thugs...most of them armed with guns. She saw them pulling a large trailer on the ground, the trailer bearing the word GERHIN on its side.

Pulling out her sword, the vampire silently moved forward at speed too fast for the human eyes to see. Her blade sang as it sliced through them, splattering blood all around the ground, their dead bodies falling down.

In seconds, Rei was the only one standing with the dead bodies all around her on the ground. Wiping her sword clean, she approached the large red trailer that was in front of her.

_Must be what Gendo wanted, _she thought, looking at it, _but I have to make sure if they haven't touched or removed the weapon._

Rei ripped off the lock and opened the trailer door. A large metallic thing was within the trailer and Rei walked forward her footsteps, echoing within the metallic trailer. As she arrived near them, a light beep sound made her look down.

A red laser line was shining on her foot and she recognize it as a security alarm which Rei realized that she had stepped right into but she couldn't understand what it was doing here in the first place. Before she could think about it longer, the large door behind her slammed to a close, making her glanced toward it.

Then a hissing sound…as if something was releasing air around her, and Rei found herself coughing as her limbs started to grow weak.

_A trap,_ she thought, _it was a trap._

She continued to cough, recognizing the thing she had breathed in as Vamridic, Rei suddenly ran toward where the door was, slamming into it, knocking the metallic doors off their hinges. She landed on the ground, on all four, coughing even more and she spat blood on the ground in front of her.

_Gendo…you bastard, _she thought, _you set me up._

Then footsteps drew close as Rei glanced up…finding herself staring at the barrel of a gun then the weapon fired…red light blinding Rei for a second, before she succumbed to the darkness…

**Rei is captured while danger close in upon Asuka? What will happen next?**

**To be continued next Volume...**

**AN: Hey guys, This is my author's note to say that i'm glad to be back and writting this series again. I can't believe it had gotten that far already. seems like just yesterday i was uploading the First Volume and now i'm already on Volume 11. Thanks to all the Support that you readers have given me for this fic even if i didn't get a lot of reviews, the number of hits and stats i have gotten for them make me believe that they are people reading it and i will still update as long as they are readers.**

**PS: My EVANGELION FIGHTER readers, i won't be updating this week's chapter 13. so you will have to wait for next week. That is all and thanks again for the support for this fic.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
